


Bloodstained Kisses

by illuminoxxie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminoxxie/pseuds/illuminoxxie
Summary: From the gardens, he rose. From the forest, he came.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 17





	Bloodstained Kisses

It was dark. It was cold. And it was silent. How much time had passed now? Eyes blinked, at least he thought they did, and he tried to move his arms. Everything felt so stiff. His throat was dry, and he had given up on making any sounds a long time ago. At least, he thought it was a long time ago. He couldn’t be certain how much time passed. And time passed so… Slowly…. Then, a sound. It was loud, and it startled him. He gasped, barely, before he began coughing; it felt like razor blades and he hated it.

Then there was knocking on his wooden tomb. The sounds of wood being torn away, the shrieking of nails ripping their way backwards out of the wood, echoed through his ears. It was fucking awful. His face scrunched up, attempting to fight off the annoyance that these sudden loud noises were causing him.

Then light.

The light was even more painful after being in darkness for so long. He nearly hissed as he turned his head away, shielding his eyes from the source. Something landed on him.

“Wear those,” a voice said. It was deep, and oddly familiar. But he just couldn’t place his finger on it. A hand reached down to the object, eyes quickly blinking before he slid the object on his face. He was able to open his eyes a bit more. The lenses filtered out some of the light. Thank whatever the fuck.

“They’re called sunglasses. You’ll want to wear those for a while. At least until you get adjusted to the world again,” the voice continued, before a hand reached down to take his and pulled him out of his prison. He nearly fell to the ground but luckily, an arm had taken up residence around his waist to keep him relatively steady. He let out a soft groan and took a look around.

Nothing had changed. Not here at least. It was still a beautiful garden, blooming with all sorts of flowers. Roses, tulips, daisies, even sunflowers. He remembered all of them, and the scent of all them at once burned his nose. He hadn’t smelled them in so long. It was almost intoxicating. His eyes fluttered beneath his sunglasses and his body struggled to even walk. He didn’t know where he was being taken, all he knew was he could barely walk. It was almost like he was a small child learning take his first steps.

He heard a door open, and he was settled in the backseat of… a car? He assumed. Though it looked much nicer than any car he remembered. His hand ran over the leather seats, brows furrowed. It had been… A really long time.

“Man, your time in the garden really did a number on you, didn’t it,” the vaguely familiar voice asked, as he was sliding into the driver’s seat of the car.

“Yuta?” His voice came out in a foggy groan, his face contorted into some sort of scowl as he was trying to focus on something, anything.

“Yeah, my man! Glad you’re back, Johnny,” Yuta drummed his fingers on steering wheel with a bright smile before starting up the car and shifting it into drive. As Yuta pulled the car out of the Garden, he shot a glance toward Johnny in his rearview mirror. Johnny looked so out of it, so disheveled… An absolute mess. It wasn’t at all the Johnny he knew centuries before The Garden. Though, who really would be the same after that? “You feelin’ okay back there?”

Johnny took in a deep breath, eyes slowly scanning the car, then scanning his clothing. He was still wearing what they found him in, what they sentenced him in. A loose-fitting black shirt, strings hanging down from the collar, black pants, and boots. Fingers idly toyed with the ends of his sleeves as brows furrowed in a deeper scowl. He was so lost in thought over these clothes, this future. He was so lost in thought about how he was viciously screaming at what was supposed to be his family, ripping his brethren apart and painting their homes with their blood. He remembered being sentenced to The Garden, for committing the crime of murder against his own kind.

He remembered Yuta being there for it all, protesting against his sentence.

“Johnny!”

He shook his head quickly, ridding himself of the cobweb of memories he had fallen into. “I need to get rid of these clothes…”

Yuta smiled again and let out a scoff. “Yeah, you do. Don’t worry though, we got ya covered.”

“We? Who’s we,” Johnny asked, lifting a brow and tilting his head only slightly.

“You know who,” he shot another glance in the rearview mirror. “Remodeled your house, got you a whole new wardrobe – that was picked out by yours truly – oh and one of these,” Yuta continued, holding up a cell phone. 

Another grunt sounded from the backseat as he leaned forward. “What is that?”

“A cellphone,” Yuta began, “Like a telephone, but portable. And you can send texts and browse the internet.”

He understood the portable telephone bit, but everything else was basically Greek to him. What in the hell was a text? And what in the wild fuck was an internet??? “I’m not going to pretend to know what any of that means,” Johnny sighed, bringing a hand up to grip the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help the grin that made its home on his lips when Yuta gave a snort. He was sure Yuta would explain everything later. But for now, he was just glad to finally be out of that god forsaken garden.

But for now, he just wanted to relax in this seemingly new world. Catch up with his best friend. Johnny finally relaxed in his seat, rested his head against the window as he watched the trees go by. And Yuta…. Yuta hadn’t changed at all. Appearance wise, his hair was shorter than he remembered. And it was blond. Nearly platinum colored. Johnny found himself wondering how that happened but figured he would ask later with the plethora of other inquiries he had.

Yuta noted that Johnny seemed to be finally relaxing. And, really, he was glad. It had been less than 200 years, but he was sure it felt like eternity. Eternity was all they had. Admittedly, Yuta wasn’t too fond of the sentence they gave Johnny. He firmly stood by that he didn’t deserve that kind of sentence, attempted to appeal to their more empathetic sides – which he very quickly learned there wasn’t much empathy to be had. They must have never felt what Johnny was feeling at the time. It was obvious they hadn’t.

Trees passed by for what seemed like hours before they began to grow sparse, eventually breaking off into a cityscape. And Johnny watched the change, intently. He found himself leaning closer to the window as the city came into view, as the car drove into the city. There were buildings that reached into the sky, higher than any castle he’d seen reach, buildings made almost entirely of windows… Little cafes and cute flower shops and clothing stores. Then, sweet looking houses that settled just outside of the city. Yuta stopped the car in front of one before cutting the vehicle’s engine.

Yuta opened the door and slid out before tugging Johnny’s door open, causing him to nearly fall out. He had been so entranced he hadn’t even noticed the car had stopped. Yuta snorted lightly while Johnny regained his composure by fixing his sunglasses. He stepped out of the car, looking over his surroundings, brows furrowed in thought. A bite of chilled air hit him suddenly, a bite he hadn’t noticed before. Yuta gently gripped at Johnny’s upper arm, carefully guiding him away from the car so he could knock the door closed with his hip. He hooked his arm with his just-released-from-prison friend and walked him to the door, fumbling in his pocket for some keys before sliding them in the door and unlocking it to push it open.

“Welcome home,” Yuta said as he watched Johnny step inside. He followed after, bumping the door closed with his foot as he set the keys down on a little bookshelf that rested near the entrance. Johnny slowly toed his feet from his old, worn out boots, eyes scanning his surroundings in awe. Yuta could only smile as he watched Johnny stroll in, as if he were hypnotized, looking over the new-fangled items that decorated his new home. He then went about quietly tossing his friend’s old boots in a trash bag. People couldn’t be seeing someone who appeared straight out of the 1800s wandering around. Although, they would probably assume Johnny was in some sort of period cosplay and definitely not a vampire being released from his 2-century confinement. No, that sounded too crazy, even to himself.

Johnny walked into the living room. There was a fireplace with a little gargoyle statue sitting on its mantle, a black couch and a couple of chairs on three sides of a coffee table, in contrast to the white carpeting and walls. The curtains on the windows were also black, against a white set of blinds. A big screen… something… was sitting on a stand in front of another window.

Everything about the world had changed so much in two hundred years… But he was still the same. And he felt so behind. Johnny stepped closer to the mantle, fingers grazing over the familiar gargoyle statue. It was the same one that sat in his home before his floral punishment. It had been a gift from the person he swore to protect but ultimately couldn’t. He brought another shaking hand up to cup the little statue in his hands as images flashed in his mind. Images of their excited smile, the way they bounced excitedly after handing him his gift, the way they bit their lip in anticipation while waiting for him to open it. And while he knew that one day, he would lose them, he had hoped it wouldn’t have been to normal human things. Not by the hands of his brethren, by the hands of people who were his family. Not by being slaughtered like cattle, blood staining the walls, a warning meant for only him written in ink made by the blood of their victim… Of his beloved.

Yuta took notice, quickly. Kicking his own shoes off, he shuffled his way into the living room. He had seen how Johnny’s shoulders tensed, how silent he had fallen, even how hands shook and breathing just… Stopped. Not that they needed to breathe but it was instinctual habit. A hand lifted to brush a strand of hair from his face as he moved closer to Johnny.

“I couldn’t toss it. So, I kept it safe,” Yuta began softly, his own gaze falling on the little guardian. “I know how much it meant to you.”

Johnny’s shoulders slumped as his eyes fluttered closed, his shaky grip tightening just slightly as his breathing started up again with a sharp inhale. For anyone else, this would have just been a superstitious stone creature with red jewels in the eye sockets, meant to scare off the neighborhood children. To Johnny, this was a symbol of love. The symbol of someone who had listened to his every word, of someone who wasn’t afraid of him even when they knew what he was. Hearing Yuta keeping it safe for him, being physically incapable of getting rid of it, was comforting. “Thank you,” Johnny finally managed choke out, “Good to know there’s still one of us I can trust.”

Yuta flashed a knowing smile, giving a nod and gently patting Johnny’s shoulder. “Naturally,” he chuckled, “I’ll give you some time. Whenever you’re feeling better, there’s more the house to show off. And there’s a couple things about today’s technology you’re going to need to know.” With that, Yuta pushed himself away from the mantle and sauntered off to the kitchen to leave Johnny, and his memories, alone for another moment or two. Or five. However many he needed. Yuta couldn’t imagine the suffering. And frankly, he didn’t want to. To have something so dear to you, ripped away in a matter of moments.

And he remembered finding Johnny. He remembered his wails, his anger…. His eyes. His eyes had never been so bloodthirsty. He remembered Johnny being merciless, and he couldn’t blame him. He never once tried to stop him. Why should he have? Not the he could have, but why should he have? 

Yuta had lost himself in his own thoughts while making them both some tea, they needed it after all this, when Johnny came strolling in, a hand rubbing at his eyes. Johnny took in another deep breath. “Well, show me around my new home, Yu."


End file.
